Zukanator
is a cannon-like Bakugan Battle Gear with the top appearing to look like a Castle Tower. It is so massive, that many Bakugan in the anime can't support it. It is part of the Battle Cannons group. Information Description Zukanator is a Bakugan Battle Gear. It is a magnetohydrodynamic cannon, it controls magnetic fields to shoot a stream of blazing lava and molten metal, that straps to the back of a Bakugan. It has four red laser beam pointers on the side to increase accuracy. At its tip is a cylinder to reduce noise and allow for surprise attacks. In the toys, it attaches with a bit of an angle. There are four rectangles similar to solar panels at the base of the Battle Gear. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Spectra used it with Helios MK2 in episode 51. It is much more powerful than Twin Destructor. It is also possible that it has a power of 200. Spectra used Zukanator to blast a hole into the Alternative, allowing the Brawlers to enter. ;Ability Cards *'Zukanator' Bakugan Dimensions 'Ability' [[Rocket Shot|'Rocket Shot']] : A light attack that can attack from any range. Game It was released in June along with Chompixx, Boomix, and Battle Sabre. Its Copper version has 80 Gs. Its Gold version has 90 Gs and 60 Gs (in normal battle gear packaging). It's Silver version has 70 Gs. In Japan, the Copper version in BG-002 has 160G. ;Reference Card * Haos Effect: If your Bakugan has the lowest printed G-Power, you get +150 G-Power * Subterra Effect: '''If your Bakugan has the lowest printed G-Power, you get +100 G-Power '''Ability Card (Japanese) * Zukanator (Red): '''Only the Battle Gear "Zukanator" may use this ability card. Play before you roll a bakugan that can carry Battle Gear. If you succeed to stand your bakugan, place the Battle Gear "Zukanator" on it. Add the Gear Bonus to the bakugan's G-Power. You must take it off when you win a battle or get a double stand with that bakugan. '''Gate Card (Japanese) * Zukanator Shot (Gold): ''Pyrus+90G, Aquos+60G, Subterra+100G, Haos+200G, Darkus+140G, Ventus+0G''; Any bakugan with ZUKANATOR equiped gains the Gate Bonus twice. Trivia *Zukanator is the biggest and heaviest Battle Gear. *Zukanator's name may be a reference to the portable rocket launcher, a bazooka, although, it is spelled differently. *In its Gear form, it looks like a mortar, a type of gun that fires projectiles straight into the air. *In the anime, in Gear form, the blaster is green. But in toy form, the blaster depends on the attribute. *Zukanator might be the strongest Battle Gear out of all the Battle Gears. *It is smaller in toy form than in the anime, possibly due to problems with it being top heavy and falling off. *Although it is stronger than Twin Destructor in the anime, Twin Destructor has a higher G-Power in real life. *Some Bakugan might have trouble carrying Zukanator, because of the position of one or two of their parts(the bits that spring open automatically); Aranaut for example. *Zukanator could have been 200G, just like Boomix. Gallery Anime ZukanatorSmallForm.jpg|Zukanator (small form) IMG000142.jpg|Zukanator attached to Helios MK2 File:Zukanator Helios 251.jpg|Zukanator combined with Helios MK2 za.jpg|Zukanator using ability Zukanator heliosmk2xzukanatorx.jpg|Helios MK2 equiped with Zukanator in Bakugan form Game File:!BoFbH,wBWk~$(KGrHgoH-C!EjlLl0g6UBLmG--0v7g~~_3.JPG|Copper Zukanator File:358578324_tp.jpg|Copper Zukanator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578317_tp.jpg|Copper Zukanator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578310_tp.jpg|Copper Zukanator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578299_tp.jpg|Copper Zukanator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578289_tp.jpg|Copper Zukanator and Pyrus Dharak Snapshot_20100430.jpg|Zukanator Reference Card File:Zukanator1.jpg|Copper Zukanator (closed) File:Zukanator2.jpg|Copper Zukanator (open) File:F30d75fce6f674208d79d4f6fa91f06f.jpg|Packaged Deluxe Zukanator Bakugan Dimensions File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.59.33 PM.png|Copper Zukanator ללא שם.jpg|Zukanator's ability in BD Rocket Shot Open and Closed Zukanator.PNG|Open and Closed Copper Zukanator Others File:zoukanatoraquosx.jpg|Zukanator (Note: It's spelled wrong) File:Zukanator.png|Zukanator Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Weapons